Comfortably Numb
by GhostAdventuresfan09
Summary: Steven Hyde went on a drinking spree to recede his emotional pain but while driving, the ride didn't go as planned. Now, he must hold on for dear life as the past haunts him including the one person that he still loved. Oneshot. If you want to read more after this, "When I Need You" story will go up soon. Inspired by "Comfortably Numb" by Pink Floyd.


**Author's note: I DON'T own the Pink Floyd song,** That **70s Show or any characters. This is just for fun.**

* * *

Blackness...that's all he saw. Numb and motionless, the weight of his stunned body didn't even twitch as as static from the radio was disrupting.

 _ **Hello.**_

 _ **Is there anybody in there?**_

 _ **Just nod if you can hear me.**_

 _ **Is there anyone home?**_

A sudden _ZAP_ followed by the sharp, burning sting of electricity hit Hyde who was barely conscious.

 _What? What happened?_

He thought groggily, his vison doubled and blurry.

 _H-how...di-di-did...I...?_

As life slowly coursed through his bruised veins, steam and broken glass became visible pass the windshield...the El Camino crashed. Flashes of white flooded the drunken rebel's mind, thought his aviator shades were obscuring his sight headlights.

 _ **Come on, now.**_

 _ **I hear youre feeling down.**_

 _ **Well I can ease your pain,**_

 _ **Get you on your feet again.**_

A shrill, young female voice paired with the flashes of white...maybe it was a clue to what happened...

Hazily were the shaded rebel and sat right across the leather sofa was the one girl he loved, really loved.

 _"Steven...there's no easy way to say this...I'm pregnant."_

 _"Nice going, so you got yourself knocked up to make me feel bad for you?"_

Another flash led to a different time,

The Foreman basement...a scene he'd rather forget.

 _"...why can't you just be happy with what we got?"_

 _"Because I'm not, Steven!"_

 _ **Relax.**_

 _ **I need some information first.**_

 _ **Just the basic facts:**_

 _ **Can you show me where it hurts?**_

Blackness hits Hyde once more, until another light hits his flushed, pale face scraped with warm, dripping blood.

Muffled voices yank at his driver's door, the faces blurred in shades of neon yellow, distress orange and navy blue. Amidst the swirling sounds, a brief clear voice bellowed from a helmeted man.

"What's your name, son? Do you know your name?"

Shifting his head against the head rest, flashlights glared his eyes as gentle hands cradled his neck. Sturring his vocal cords, he fought his fatigue desperately to at least speak two words...

"St-St-Steven H-Hyde." Eyes shut and his head went down, felt and heard nothing as another flash entered his mind.

 _ **There is no pain, you are receding.**_

 _ **A distant ships smoke on the horizon.**_

 _ **You are only coming through in waves.**_

 _ **Your lips move but I cant hear what youre sayin.**_

 _"...I do want to be with you."_

 _"Does mean you love-"_

 _"Don't push it."_

 _Soft lips pressed against his own, finally together again. That time..._

 _ **When I was a child I had a fever.**_

 _ **My hands felt just like two balloons.**_

 _ **Now I got that feeling once again.**_

 _ **I cant explain, you would not understand.**_

 _ **This is not how I am.**_

 _ **I have become comfortably numb.**_

The same person was bestowed in a white flowing gown, film veil with flowered sleeves.

 _"You're beautiful..."_

 _"Oh my god, you like me in a wedding dress. That means we're gonna get married..."_

Flashed in another memory. ..atop a car in the middle of a wooded clearing as his one girl wore his denim jacket.

 _"It was no worse than bowling...I don't hate bowling..."_

A slow, steady kiss flooded his nerve endings...

 _God, why didn't I say I felt something?_

Hyde thought to himself as he slowly returned the nightly chaos, but this time he couldn't move his head. Braced stiff and a soft mask covered his mouth as his breath rushed into a cloud inside. One man wiped his left bicep clean with soothing pad, mute lips moving and reaching for more equipment.

 _ **Ok.**_

 _ **Just a little pinprick.**_

 _ **Therell be no more -aaaaaahhhhh!**_

 _ **But you may feel a little sick.**_

Hyde winced as the sting of a needle was pressed into his arm, a soothing flow of fluid slowly filled his arm. Another brief voice came through his swirled, aching head.

"Okay, hang on Steven. We're lifting you out of the car, gonna take you to the hospital...Stay with me." The helmet man carefully lifted from the cut seatbelt, he was lucky to put it on. Without his driver's side lifesaver, he could've been killed...

 _ **Can you stand up?**_

 _ **I do believe its working. good.**_

 _ **Thatll keep you going for the show.**_

 _ **Come on its time to go.**_

 _But am I gonna die anyway?_

 _ **There is no pain, you are receding.**_

 _ **A distant ships smoke on the horizon.**_

 _ **You are only coming through in waves.**_

 _ **Your lips move but I cant hear what youre sayin.**_

Glancing over the red board, strapped down...another man was standing his own car, talking to a policeman. The carnage become clear, the driver side swiped Hyde's El Camino...he had driven drunk and nearly lived. Closing his eyes overun with guilt.

 _It's my fault..._

 _ **When I was a child I caught a fleeting glimpse,**_

 _ **Out of the corner of my eye.**_

 _ **I turned to look but it was gone.**_

 _ **I cannot put my finger on it now.**_

 _ **The child is grown, the dream is gone.**_

As the vibrating wheels slipped him inside the ambulance, doors slammed shut as two other EMTs rushed to get the help he needed. Sirens blared behind him, he layed there in anguish..

 _ **I have become comfortably numb.**_

As he was about black out once more, a montage of the brunette girl was his only relief...if he should die now, he had to think about someone who made him happy and feel genuinely loved...

 _Jackie..._


End file.
